El Extraño del tren
by DarkEmi
Summary: [Adaptación] Dos años después Levi nos cuenta como fue que conoció a cierto moreno y como ese extraño se convirtió en el hombre que ama. Ereri. AU.


**Aclaraciones**: este fic se basa en un Doujinshi titulado con el mismo nombre, si gustan leerlo esta la pagina Shingeki No Homo :)

**Dedicado:** como es de esperarse va dedicado a mi amiga Soul, espero que te guste :)

**Disclaimer:**como siempre los personajes desgraciadamente no me Pertenecen, son del grandioso Hajime Isayama. Aclaro que la trama tampoco es mía, es de la respectiva autora y dibujante del Dou ^^ yo solo le puse un poco mas de color(?) xD

* * *

**El Extraño del Tren**

¿Les conté alguna vez como fue que conocí al moreno? ¿No? Pues creo que hoy tampoco lo haré…

Mentira, ¿se lo creyeron? Ja, pues aunque no quisiese contárselos muy a mi pesar hoy es un día en el que no puedo evitar volver al pasado y recordar ese tiempo, el tiempo en que vivía solo, sin nadie a mi lado, sin nadie que me cuidara, me respetara o simplemente alguien que no fuese pasajero que compartiese mi cama; pero lo peor… no tenía nadie a quien amar.

Agradezco al dios que haya puesto al castaño ese día en mi camino o mejor dicho en el tren.

Todavía recuerdo claramente ese tren, ese en donde lo vi por primera vez y en el mismo en el cual ahora viajamos todos los días juntos.

La primera vez que lo vi fue en el tren cuando regresaba del trabajo a la casa. Lo primero que llamo mi atención fue que era un chico guapo, alto, cabello castaño, en ese tiempo no había podido ver bien de qué color eran sus ojos pero más tarde descubriría que eran verdes, un color del que sigo Enamorado.

¿Estudiante? por lo que veía parecía universitario, _debe ser popular con las chicas_ pensé en ese momento, su sola presencia siempre atraía las miradas de las féminas del tren, no importaba el lugar en donde estuviese siempre las miradas tanto de las féminas como la suya iban al castaño.

Admito que desde ese día quede prendado de él y no pude evitar preguntarme si lo volvería a ver, nunca pensé que mis deseos se cumplirían ya que pocos días después volvió aparecer y comencé a verlo tres veces a la semana, lunes, jueves y viernes para ser exactos. De alguna manera eran los días en que más ansioso me ponía, los nervios siempre me carcomían y mi manos no dejaban de sudar, pero me conformaba con verlo siempre en el lado opuesto a donde yo estaba, solo viendo su cabello castaño y desordenado, su espalda, trasero y las largas piernas atrapadas dentro de esos ajustados pantalones, era imposible no mirarlo. Mi mirada en ese mes siempre fue atraída naturalmente hacia él, inconscientemente mis ojos iban y saboreaban su figura.

Y ni imaginar las noches que soñaba con ese moreno, soñaba con que él se me acercaba y conversaba conmigo, en un comienzo solo eran conversas donde se conocían y el moreno le decía su nombre, poco después los sueños subieron de tono, tanto así que aún me avergüenza recordarlos aunque la mayoría ya fueron hechos realidad.

Volviendo en tiempo hubo un día que encerrado en mis pensamientos me decía _Puede ser amor_, ¿a primera vista? tenía que serlo, no era normal sentirse atraído por personas que no conocías ¿Cierto? y que además te sintieras como un acosador por la cantidad de veces en que lo mirabas. El claramente podría haber sido acusado de acoso en el tren y no podría haber hablado a su favor por mucho que quisiese.

Pero fue ese día, lunes 24 de agosto a las 18:37 minutos, lo recordaba claramente. Todo comenzó ese hermoso día.

_**Flashback**_

Se había sorprendido cuando el moreno subió más dormido que despierto en el tren, extrañamente tuvo el deseo de sentarlo a su lado para que durmiese en su hombro.

_hoy se ve más apuesto_... eran los pensamientos que corrían por mi mente ¿Quizás es porque lo veo de frente? La razón por la que lo fuera, el solo saber que estaba allí a mi lado tenia mis nervios a mil, ese día mi mente se nublo completamente.

_Huele bien_ su aroma era masculino, suave y atrayente.

Note como ese día se veía más cansado de lo normal, su rostro durmiente se mecía con el movimiento del tren. Era una mala idea dormirse así, lo mire por unos momentos guardando en mi memoria su rostro, piel bronceada, cejas delgadas, pestañas largas, nariz respingada pero no muy grande, labios entreabiertos y rosados, se veían suaves, deseé poder probarlos.

–Hey– nervioso como nunca y con el corazón casi saliéndoseme por la boca me puse de pie y tironeé un poco la camisa del moreno.

–Qu– ah?– confundido y aun un poco adormilado el moreno enfoco su mirada en él.

–Siéntate aquí– aun con la mano en la ropa del moreno sentí el calor traspasarme, era cálido y quería fundirme tanto en su aroma como en el calor de su cuerpo.

– ¿Eh? ah, está bien, estoy bien, lo siento– sonrojado el moreno levanto las manos restándole importancia al asunto y tratando de que Levi volviera a sentarse. Tan adorable.

–No está bien del todo. Me bajare antes que tú, solo siéntate– la sorpresa marco los juveniles e inocentes rasgos –Siempre te vez cansado, así que hazlo– concluí mirándolo un poco enojado.

–Gracias– sonrió sonrojado –Entonces lo haré–

En ese momento me aferre fuertemente a la barra de fierro para sostenerme, su sonrisa había calado hasta lo más hondo de su corazón. Estaba seguro que me lo arranco en ese momento.

El miedo lo recorrió cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Finalmente se había decidido a hablarle pero ¿eso no lo hacía un tipo asqueroso? no conocía de nada al moreno, al contrario parecía un acosador comiéndoselo con los ojos todos los días que podía. Además lo único que sabía era que el moreno se bajaba en otra estación después de él. Por un momento se arrepintió de lo que hizo, incluso su corazón dolió por el miedo al rechazo.

–Parece que siempre viajo en el tren con usted, por estas horas–

– ¿Ah?– lo pillo desprevenido, había estado tan encerrado en auto–rebajarse que se olvidó que estaba allí con él. Volvió a mirarlo y los verde lo observaban atentos, por unos segundos sintió perderse en esas lagunas aguamarina.

–Cuando voy a casa del trabajo y viajo en el metro siempre lo veo, siempre se sienta en este asiento, así que lo recuerdo– pero ¿cómo...? –Siempre lleva camisas de vestir limpias, Creo que usted es genial– definitivamente en muchacho sabia como sorprenderlo, ¿acaso no era el único? –Siempre me pregunte qué clase de persona es...– soy un acosador quiso decirle –Me siento como un acosador suyo– se rio nerviosamente el muchacho.

_Estoy soñando_ se repitió varias veces cuando el moreno levanto la mirada un poco avergonzado hasta su rostro.

Fue cuando los ojos verdes esmeralda se posaron en los míos que lo supe. Me había enamorado de un Extraño. Bueno no tan extraño ya que ese mismo día supe su nombre. Aun así ambos nos miramos sonrojados en esos momento, de alguna manera los dos supimos que nos habíamos estado observando mutuamente. El me sonrió sonrojado y yo solo pude apartar la mirada, ¿de que otra forma podía reaccionar cuando la persona a la que habías estado mirando en "Secreto" te descubre?

_**Fin Flashback**_

Se preguntaran como se llamaba el muchacho, pero no se los diré todavía, quizás al final de este pequeño escrito lo conocerán. ¿Soy una mala persona por querer guardarlo para mí? Creo que no, pero si soy muy egoísta.

Sería fácil decir que después de eso no nos volvimos a ver, pero estaría mintiendo. Nos seguimos viendo y no solo en el tren, para ser exactos esa misma semana el muchacho me pidió que nos juntáramos un día. ¿Su escusa?

_Me encantaría conocerlo mejor… _el sonrojo en su rostro fue lo único que necesito para saber que iba en serio. Tan en serio que atrevidamente le tomaba de la mano cuando se sentaba a su lado en el tren. ¿Quién lo diría? Bastante atrevido el mocoso ese.

Ese domingo fue la primera vez que salieron y también fue su primer contacto. No llegaron lejos pero si fue un beso para recordar. Fue el primero que ellos dos compartieron, lleno de dudas, nervios y miedos pero por sobre todo fue un beso decidido. Tampoco fue el único ni mucho menos el último.

Suspiro. Hoy después de dos años, volvía a recordar su comienzo.

Todavía recordaba ese beso, fue el más dulce de sus comienzos, pero no fue el mejor ya que el perfecto ocurrió cuando se declararon. Ese beso con todo su amor en sus bocas, con esos te amo resbalando de sus bocas cada vez que sus bocas se separaban unos centímetros. Tan lindo.

También lo fue la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, fue esplendida, nada de romanticismos cursis, pero fue realizado con las palabras justas y llena de caricias de más. ¿Perfecto no?

Levantando la mirada encontró el rostro durmiente del moreno. Con veinte años el ahora hombre se veía más maduro pero su inocencia seguía allí siendo desplazada solo en los momentos de intimidad. Acaricio con su mano izquierda el pecho moreno, con el índice izo círculos alrededor de ambos pezones ganándose un suspiro de parte de su amante. Cerrando los ojos bajo su mano por el plano vientre, hundiéndose en el lugar prohibido; sus dedos acariciaron los cortos rizos que hacían de nido para el miembro que al sentir sus caricias se irguió buscando atención.

–Rivaille – jadeo el moreno en su coronilla. Con los ojos aun cerrados se izó el dormido –Te amo–

Abriendo sus ojos busco los esmeraldas que casi lo absorbieron por su intensidad y amor. Sonrió, solo Él podía sacar una sonrisa en el rostro de Levi. Subiendo sobre el cuerpo del moreno se sentó a horcajadas sobre las estrechas caderas, se acercó a los suaves labios a los cuales ahora tenía acceso sin restricción. El moreno rodeo con uno de sus brazos su cintura y con la otra lo acerco desde la nuca a su rostro. Antes de que sus labios se juntaran lo susurro, solo el moreno podía escuchar eso tan profundo que su corazón y alma sentían. Los verdes ojos brillaron y una sonrisa agradecida fue suficiente para él.

_Te amo Eren…_

Ese era el nombre del hombre que nunca se borraría ni de su cuerpo, mente y ni mucho menos de su alma.

Era gracioso pensar que el moreno había pasado por _**El extraño que observo**_ a _**La persona que me gusta**_ y finalmente ahora después de tanto se convirtió en _**El hombre que amo y amare**_.

* * *

Salio cortito pero espero que les gustara ^^ intente escribir mas pero cada vez que ponía algo sentía que no cuadraba y terminaba borrandolo e.e por eso lo deje así y creo que es entendible o ¿no? o.o

espero que les gustara a todas la que se dieron el trabajo de leerlo ^^ y como siempre les regalo un poco de picardia XDD no hubo lemon pero en el dou tampoco así que se queda así :3

nos estamos viendo y espero que te guste Soul :D

¡Las amo! mucho besos y abrazos como siempre! ^^


End file.
